hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
SLP .40
The SLP. 40 is a common pistol used by most guards in Hitman: Blood Money. Description The SLP .40 is a common weapon used by most guards, and is carried by almost all the guards and law enforcement officers in virtually every mission. It is not particularly notable. It does reasonable damage, but cannot be upgraded. There is also a suppressed version of the pistol identifiable by the 'S.' suffix on the name. Like the USP .45, which the SLP is based on in both name and appearance, the magazine holds twelve rounds, meaning by default, it has a larger magazine than the Silverballer, which packs nine (before the double capacity magazine upgrade is purchased). The SLP usually takes anywhere between four to six body-shots to drop someone. The most effective way to use the SLP is one shot to the chest to temporarily immobilize the target followed by a head shot. Getting closer will increase the accuracy as this weapon is fairly inaccurate beyond point-blank. Although the SLP is generally inaccurate, the second (head) shot will almost always be 100% accurate. This holds true for any semi-automatic firearm in the Hitman: Blood Money. SLP.40 Silenced Model SLP.40 .S is a silenced variant of the SLP .40 semi-automatic pistol, which is the most commonly encountered weapon in Hitman: Blood Money. However, unlike the standard version, the silenced model can only be found on two characters: Angelina Mason, in The Murder of Crows, and Hendrik Schmutz in A House of Cards. The silenced model SLP .40 is possibly one of the best weapons in the game that can be collected. This is due, of course, to its suppressor, and the large amount of ammo available for it. It is definitely worth picking up from one of the two people who carry it. Stealing it from Schmutz is easier, as a few minutes into the level, he will go up to his room on the 7th floor, and that's the best time to strike. Usage The SLP .40 can be carried and used instead of the Silverballer pistols, as it works just as effectively. It also works well for those who want to retain their element of stealth, but who are extremely trigger happy, as it is fueled with .45 ACP rounds. The .45 ACP rounds are extremely easy to find, since most enemies carry the SLP.40, and as such, this weapon has an almost limitless supply of ammunition should you need it. The silenced model does not seem to have a drop in power compared to the non-suppressed version, and its noise is comparable to the Silverballer, when it is outfitted with Silencer 1. Something to note is that the weapon is the "only" suppressed collectible gun in the game. The silenced model is also useful on higher difficulties as it can be left behind or disposed of without incurring an evidence penalty in the end of mission rating. The weapon has some downsides, compared to the unsuppressed version - the SLP.40.S is low on rate of fire, and the accuracy is slightly reduced, the range is limited compared to Silverballer as well. The SLP.40.S is best used for scoring headshot at close, it will take a few rounds to drop someone, headshots not only save ammunition, but also maintain stealth. Appearances ''Hitman: Blood Money'' * Death of a Showman - Used by most gangsters. * Curtains Down - Used by security staff and inside weapon stashes. * Flatline - Used by all clinic security, some bodyguards and in weapon stashes. * A New Life - Used by the FBI Agents already present at the house and in weapon stashes. * The Murder of Crows - Used by policemen and in weapon stashes. The silenced version is used by Angelina Mason. * You Better Watch Out… - Used by most guards and in weapon stashes. * A House of Cards - Used by all hotel guards, some bodyguards and in weapon stashes. Additionally, the silenced version is used by Hendrik Schmutz. * A Dance with the Devil - Used by all guards in the garage and the Heaven party, and in weapon stashes. * Requiem - On some bodyguards. Gallery 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_INV_-_HK_USP.jpg|In-game image of the SLP .40 Surpressed. Slp 40 pistol.png|The SLP .40 Pistol in game. Slp_40_s.png|The SLP .40 Silenced Model in game. Trivia *Despite the fact that the name indicating .40 caliber, it uses .45 ACP rounds according to the inventory view and 9x19mm rounds in the post-mission newspaper report. However the twelve round magazine and the distinctive magazine floor plate suggests it is a .45. *The model and name of SLP .40 is derived from the Heckler & Koch USP handgun. The USP stands for Universal Self-loading Pistol while the SLP presumably means Self Loading Pistol. *The SLP.40 .S is the only silenced gun NPCs in Blood Money carry. References Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Firearms Category:Pistols